What Are You?
Choose from one of these categories for people I have encountered and comment below who you are and why...If not, you don't need to, I am not entitled to know everyone and their issues: * The Basket - You act like a basket at the store to be honest. You are used to carry multiple forms of weight of things that do not belong to you but instead the person who doesn't treat you like a sentient being, are carried around like an easily portable object around a place you have seen multiple times in the past and in the present before you are placed back with others similar to you, suffering in silence, before you are used again by another stranger or in fact a person who you know is a regular customer to that store. * The Mirror - You feel as if nothing is truly your own fault, it is others who have betrayed you. However, you don't mean to harm many people in the process yet you still do. Reflecting them and their words onto themselves drives others away from you, finding you the very thing you feared/hated is the thing you had become. It may be a feature to them physically, mentally, or emotionally. Either way, you affected them in such a brutal manner, they no longer wish to have that chance to speak with you in case another backlash of their own words begins again. * The Parent - Your family member, a friend or someone in general is never sensible enough to care for themselves and you try to set things straight. But, as you go off into a rant about how they have been acting towards others as well as you, you find yourself treating them like your own child. Repeating phrases such as "Do you wish for me to worry about you when you get home late?!" or "How can you take care of yourself when you can barely clean up after yourself?" makes you realise that you are acting like a guardian to them...And sadly, you are not being a very good one in most people's eyes. * The Brick-Wall - We have all heard the phrase "It's like I am talking to a brick-wall!" before but, you take this a bit too literally. You don't have to put on a tough guy act to seem hard to take down, you just feel or act as if nothing could phase you anymore. Whether you mean to or not, it hurts others around you, making you feel more useless and causing you to continue tolerating others' harassment towards you without so much as a whimper of submission nor a cry for help. You find weakness and any sign of it should be eliminated, not the path you should follow down. * The Sponge - The Sponge and The Basket are very separate and there is a good reason why. The Sponge type of people usually have to absorb abusive/offensive comments towards others as well as themselves, acting as if they were to object to anything said, it would cause drastic consequences. The absorption of the information being shared with them is never revealed until pressure is applied in such short bursts, making The Sponge weaker than the majority on the list. They are more fragile by the water (information) they may receive and the material (person) used for that absorption. * The Joker - You don't enjoy too much confessing nor directing the blame onto anyone during serious conversations. Light humour on a heavy subject is your forte. On one hand, it sometimes seems to work: people let sleeping dogs lie and do not try to talk about the topic more. On the other hand, it sometimes backfires completely. Hundreds, if not thousands, try their hardest to try and cause your downfall from your throne of useless comedy by your simple joke towards democracy or the government spiraling out of your hands. It seems someone should have left jokes off the table. * The Vigilant - Justice is something we all deserve once we have been falsely accused about an event from reality or online. However, your ideas and how they are executed may ruin the idea of achieving true justice. While supporting the victim, showcasing evidence and illustrating different ways in which other could be biased or fake, you haven't done so in a correct manner. In fact, you made it far worse. Now, the victim is the true culprit, the evidence you provided was indeed false and the presentation you made about others wasn't factually not ethically acceptable in many others' view. Maybe you shouldn't have tried to act like any of the actual heroes without the proper training for it first. * The Gossip Girl/Blether Boy - Every single piece of any conversation shared with others is entirely your business deal. Whenever someone needed to privately chat someone about a quite serious topic or it could have been about something very simple that never even related to you, it always is your fatal flaw to gather enough dirt on others just in case some juicy drama appears. While you may not realise the error of your ways, your “victims” seem to find more ways to despise you for the lack of care you show when supporting someone, whether you are right or not. This shouldn’t be confused with the term “The Vigilant“ as this definition only implies to those who actively and intentionally attempt to gain information for the wrong reasons. Category:Browse